


Take a Dive

by KareliaSweet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal in a Yukata, M/M, Post-Finale, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 20:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9624020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KareliaSweet/pseuds/KareliaSweet
Summary: The robe, Will couldn’t help but notice, was very short. He could see the full extension of Hannibal’s muscular thighs, and almost - but not quite - the curve of his behind. If Hannibal bent even a little right now, Will would probably see, well, everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt requesting Hannibal to wear the Yukata as seen on Mads, and for Will to rim him. I was happy to oblige.
> 
> P.S. I consider this to exist in the same universe as [Your Obedient Servant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6762361/chapters/15455377), but I'm not posting it as an official sequel because this is just straight up porn.

The morning light was still crisp and clear when Will came above deck, barefoot and barechested, boxers clinging loosely to his hips. Hannibal stood at the bow of the boat, leant on his elbows against the railing wearing a robe, his eyes closed as he breathed in the salt air.

The robe, Will couldn’t help but notice, was very short. He could see the full extension of Hannibal’s muscular thighs, and almost - but not quite - the curve of his behind. If Hannibal bent even a little right now, Will would probably see, well, everything. Will smiled.

“Good morning.”

Hannibal turned over his shoulder, his eyes brightening in a smile of his own.

“What are you wearing?”

“A Yukata,” Hannibal said. “My aunt gave it to me. Do you like it?”

To punctuate his question, Hannibal bent further over the rail. Will’s throat went dry. Yes. He definitely liked it.

“It’s. Green.”

Hannibal smirked. “It is.”

Will tucked himself beside Hannibal, his back to the railing as he ran one palm up Hannibal’s back. Hannibal leaned against him, the sun-kissed warmth of his body bleeding into Will’s.

“I like it very much.” Will said. He kissed Hannibal on the cheek. “What’s the occasion?”

Hannibal shrugged lightly, which pulled the fabric even further up to show the beautiful swell of his ass.

“No occasion.”

“Christ.” Will pushed himself off the railing, standing behind Hannibal and gripping his waist between his hands. “this is…”

His fingers trailed down to the bottom of the yukata, tracing the designs in the pattern as they went.

“Can I..?”

Will began to push the fabric up. Hannibal nodded.

“Yes, Will.”

The light folds of green cotton buckled easily under Will’s hands. It looked like he was moving a forest, the verdant colour like soft slippery moss at the edges of his fingertips. And beneath that, soft slippery skin.

Hannibal leant over the edge of the railing and exhaled a careful sigh. Small, measured, practiced. A taunt.

_I dare you to pull a greater sound from me._

Will Graham was never one to back down from a dare.

He palmed the outside of Hannibal’s legs, skirting around the join between buttock and thigh with his thumbs.

“I am prepared for you.”

Will raised an eyebrow, fingers dancing upward over Hannibal’s ass.

“How prepared?”

Will sank to his knees.

“Oh,” Hannibal replied, "just enough.“

Will pried Hannibal’s cheeks open and gasped softly. His hole was still tight and furled, but the skin was pink and clean and smelled of scented soap. Will exhaled over it and watched it twitch.

“I’ve never done this before.”

“No one’s asking you to.”

“Oh?”

Will reached between Hannibal’s legs, ran one teasing finger down the underside of his considerably straining cock.

“I beg to differ.”

Hannibal’s head dropped between his shoulders and his forearms tightened around the rail. The action made his back arch, presenting himself further.

Will leaned his forehead against Hannibal’s left cheek and made a knotted, pleased sound that held low in his throat.

“I think you’re desperate for this.”

Hannibal pushed back against him. Will could hear the soft catch and release, the press of skin and muscle as Hannibal bit his lower lip between his teeth.

“I think…” Hannibal’s voice was rough enough to catch itself on consonants. “I think you are just as desperate.”

“Mm.” Will let his lips part, opening into a wet kiss to Hannibal’s skin. “I think you’re right.”

Thumbs pulling him open, mouth slick, he dove in.

The first lick caught and dragged up Hannibal’s spine like a lightning-bolt and he went up on his toes. Will hummed and licked again, deeper. He felt the muscle flicker and spasm under his tongue and pushed against it, rolling in hot velvet waves.

Hannibal had gone from shock to awe in a millisecond, bowed deep at the waist. Shameful, grateful sounds spiraled up out of his chest.

Will kept licking, rotating in shifts from long, languid strokes to rapid suckles, messy things that left his chin wet and dripping. The skin beneath his tongue was growing hot, hot hotter, and he felt something loosen not just from without but from within. Something inside Hannibal drew taut and then snapped, and he just sort of dropped himself into pleasure, all his limbs happy and loose.

Will pulled away just slightly with a shining smile.

“If I could see your face right now, you’d be drooling, wouldn’t you?”

Hannibal just panted wetly. Will dove back in.

He began to apply pressure with his tongue, just a little sweet give at first. In and back, in and back. Then on the third pass he pushed his tongue further, harder, and Hannibal cried out like a wild thing. He bucked, and the movement disturbed the bunched up fabric of his Yukata, sending it downwards to fall back around Will’s head.

Will was suddenly in the dark, surrounded by green forest and the grassy smell of Hannibal that clung to the cotton. He moaned and prodded further with his tongue, releasing Hannibal’s right cheek to play a finger along the edges of his rim. Hannibal clenched in delight at the new intrusion and Will let the finger slip slowly inside.

“Oh,” Hannibal breathed, “ _fuck_.”

Will chuckled and withdrew his tongue. “Mmm, there it is,” he murmured. He pulled back a little to admire his work. Hannibal was now glistening, flushed deep pink and sticky with spit. His hole mouthed hungrily around Will’s finger and Will hissed out a sharp breath.

“Goddamn.”

He leant in, nosing between Hannibal’s cheeks to press a soft kiss around his finger before licking back inside. Hannibal howled. The cloth grazed Will’s shoulders, tickling his chin.

His world had been reduced to damp sucking, the rasping of Hannibal’s breath and the soft brush of cotton teasing at his skin. It was enough to make him come undone. He shifted his balance to push the heel of his hand against his own erection, the friction making him groan - which in turn vibrated through Hannibal’s skin and made him tremble.

“I’m close,” Hannibal whimpered.

Will added a second finger, pushing his way inside slick and soft past the second knuckle. He spread his fingers and licked between them in little dips, then just abandoned finesse with his tongue in favour of gaining angle with his fingers to brush Hannibal’s prostate. He licked around, down and up, hard-hard-hard as Hannibal’s breath reduced itself to short wailing gusts, then–

“I’m going to come,” Hannibal said, and did.

The sensation of the muscles spasming around his fingers and over his tongue, the hot warm spattering of Hannibal’s come as it hit the deck and splashed across Will’s hand… it was too much. Will came against the barest press of his own hand, his face still buried deep in Hannibal’s ass.

Light returned to him slowly, lush slants of it poking between the forest leaves. Will blinked lazily, poking his head out. He kissed the tips of Hannibal’s fingers as they held the yukata up for him.

Then he fell onto his side with a groan, a satiated smile curling at his lips. Hannibal knelt beside him, brushing matted locks of hair off his forehead.

“You are incandescent,” Hannibal said softly.

“Mmm.” Will curved his body into the touch. “C'mere.”

Hannibal rubbed his thumb over Will’s swollen mouth.

“I fear if I lay beside you I’ll go right back to sleep.”

“So?”

“I should clean first.”

Will squinted at him, grumbling. “I just rimmed you within an inch of your life and then came in my pants. Fucking snuggle with me.”

Hannibal collapsed beside him obediently, catching his lips in a lazy kiss.

“Within an inch of my life?”

“Am I wrong?”

“No.” He slid his hand round to the base of Will’s skull.

“I just wish you’d tried to kill me this way a long time ago.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumble with me!](http://lovecrimevariations.tumblr.com/)


End file.
